


bonbon, bet you wanna taste it

by modest_amaro



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Prompt Fic, Riding, Translation, YAS BITCHAS I INVENTED THAT TAG, kind of, powerbottom!stefan, that's just some smut after engelberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_amaro/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: Engelberg. The last World Cup weekend before Christmas. After the renovation the Angel Hill seems as unkind as before the renovation. One hole, small margins between athletes. It may be boring, but this kind of boredom gives that glimpse of suprise.





	bonbon, bet you wanna taste it

**Author's Note:**

> SUPRISE!  
> This is translation of my Polish prompt available [here](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/mqAHIrjCHE). Hope you enjoy that. BTW let's pretend Stefan hasn't dyed his hair. Those blonde ends never suited him. Sorry.

Engelberg. The last World Cup weekend before Christmas. After the renovation the Angel Hill seems as unkind as before the renovation. One hole, small margins between athletes. It may be boring, but this kind of boredom gives that glimpse of suprise.

First competition on new Groß-Titlis-Schanze is about to end. On the gate sits the leader after first round. Strong jawline and helmet with shark painted all over it are one of Michael Hayböck's special features. He sits on the gate and he thinks he's going to freeze there. He sees that green light on screen, which is proved by flag wave coming from Heinz Kuttin. He internally thanks God that coach and Borek Sedlak ended his suffering, just because there are good conditions.

He takes off the gate and goes down the inrun. The LED tracks light up behind him. The take off and flight. His perfect position is praised not just by experts and fangirls. Landing with perfect telemark, of course. He knows that he won, that he won over Domen Prevc, that he will stand on the podium with Andreas Kofler. Oh, number one next to his name! On Swiss ground! For the first time "Land am Berge, Land am Warte" will be played this season! Another award, this time a glass angel will land on shelf in his living room. Later.

First with congratulations runs, of course, love of his life as known as Stefan Kraft. In a loud noise circling around the hill, quiet "congratulations, baby" sounds like murmur. But Hayböck reads his intentions correctly. For a few seconds they close each other in a friendly hug. Yes, friendly. For whole sport world officially they are just good friends. But ski jumping world figures out that there is definetly more than friendship between two Austrians. The Austrian team is aware of their relationship (sometimes they joke about their tasks on their wedding), but for safety reasons they stay quiet, because they know that coming out may cause homophobic comments.

After moments of affection with his love, it's time to receive some congratulations from rivals. Of course, at first the runner-up and 3rd place holder come: the Slovenian child and the Austrian legend-to-be. Very nice view. Clash of generations. Then other competitors. Ski jumping is really a beautiful sport, where athletes always respect each other and befriend. Sometimes something more is in making, but let's skip that.

After changing to more comfy clothes and normal shoes it's time for flower ceremony. The helmet becomes a cap with sponsor's logo printed on it, heavy ski shoes – trainers. Third place – Andreas Kofler. Veterans should be appreciated and respected. The old World Cup gang is smaller and smaller. But Kofi stays as the one of old gang members. Second place – Domen Prevc. Slovenian wonder kid, with respectable surname. He isn't even 18 years old and he has already won three times. Talent like Schlierenzauer, who doesn't know when he will come back to World Cup. Time for the winner. Born on 5th March, 1991 in Linz, representing UVB Hinzenbach. Or shorter: Michael Hayböck.

After congratulating rivals he tries to focus on ceremony, but in the crowd consisting of staff and photographers, he looks for this one face, those beautiful eyes, this special smile with big front teeth. Where is he, the blonde man is worried. He was there a while ago, he congratulated him. He comes back to reality when he gets that glass angel and bouquet as the award. Taking caps off means that it's time to listen to Austrian anthem. A moment when people play your country's anthem, just because you won is probably one of most beautiful things in your career.

But some things has to come to an end, when after the ceremony it's time for interviews. Set of all those "how was the competition going" questions has to be asked. The perks of being an athlete. Fortunately the team drives to hotel. Maybe there this small dude will be found.

##

He walks down the lobby, being noticeably stressed. He really doesn't know what to expect from Stefan. Suddenly a sound of crushed paper is heard. Accidentally Michi stamps on some note. He crouches down just to read if it's something important or it's just a piece of paper. He knows that handwriting so well.

" _in the room the suprise is waiting for you :)_ "

On the one hand his thoughts are like "what suprise? what had he done?". On the other hand he was curious. A proverb says that curiosity is first step to hell. Whatever, if you never try, you'll never know. He goes quickly to his room. He opens the door and undresses from unecessary pieces of clothing, just to stay in suit and BIB number. He glances at the bed and freezes.

Stefan lays on his stomach, with bent legs. He's wearing only boxers perfectly showcasing his curves. Adding more squats, in every combination to workout routine gave beautiful effect. Rose petals scatter the duvet. The smell of wine standing on nightstand is felt in nostrils.

Michi comes closer. Krafti, guessing his boyfriend's intention, teases him. He takes the advocat chocolate out of the box. He wraps his lips around small piece of cocoa form. He bites on it so slowly, so Hayböck can admire those views. The brunette chews on it even more slowly, but swallows it immediately, which catches today's winner's attention. A small amount of filling runs down his chin. He takes some advocat cream on his finger and licks that in very provocative manner. Then he licks rest of filling from other half of the chocolate, while staring directly at his boyfriend. He raises his eyebrows in suggestive way and puts the piece of food into his mouth. He swallows it as seductively as he acts now. He planned that perfectly: as some kind of congratulations, he seduced Michael. Because of that Hayböck doesn't know what to do.

On the one hand he wanted to take it slow. To delicately roll his lover on his back. To let him take unnecessary pieces of clothing off his body. To leave kisses down his body, knowing that the younger one loves that. To prepare him slowly and softly. To listen to his quiet gasps. To look at the bliss running onto his face. To make love to him.

On the other hand the smaller man deserves a punishment for sudden escape from the hill. The blonde man also needs that after undressing himself. He needs to tear the underwear off his curves. To barely prepare him besides using some lube to prepare himself. To move inside him fast. To listen to his loud begs for more. To pull his hair and bring him close to the edge. To fuck him into the mattress.

Love and instinct crash in Michael's mind. But he has a third option there: to let Stefan dominate him. This time it's his turn to lead the action.

The older man comes near the bed. He softly runs his middle finger across the 2011 Junior World Championships runner-up's spine. When he meets the tight material instead of bare skin, his palm meets with one of those ass cheeks. On bare skin is better effect than on the mix of lycra and cotton. The hit is heard better. But let's not go too deep.

"You haven't told me you're leaving earlier" Michi hisses. He follows how Kraft changes from lying to standing position. The younger man pours some wine into the glasses. Red semi-dry. The only one tolerated by blue-eyed man.

"It should've been a suprise. But I'm sorry for not informing you about my earlier departure" Stefan answers, while looking at Hayböck undressing from suit, BIB number and socks. He leaves only in thermal underwear and boxers. Then the younger man grabs his man's hand and pulls him onto the bed. The mattress creaks under Michael's body. Both move to the head rest. Kraft straddles the older one, who's leaning on his forearms. He gives him a half-filled glass with some red wine. When he takes his own glass, they tap their glasses and drinks some wine.

After putting the glasses aside, for the first time this evening, Stefan kisses chapped from cold Hayböck's lips. He caresses his love's cheek. Wine, chocolate and lip balm – is there something better than the taste of Kraft's lips? The older one willingly kisses him back and slides his tongue into the younger one's mouth. He threads those dark brown with blonde ends hair, making his man purr.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. Today you deserved a prize" Stefan whispers, parting from his man's lips and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Can you just tell me this award? I forgive you, if it comes to previous thought. I loved that" blondie laughs, biting his bottom lip. It temps the younger man.

"I'm sorry" says the smaller man with worried voice. "But I have to shorten my plans for tonight. Don't worry Michi, I'll make you fly away" he takes the thermal underwear off Michi's body, leaving him in boxers. He notices the bump running across Hayböck's left hip. He could've make the foreplay much longer, but tomorrow is also a competition day. Krafti slides his lover's boxers down his long legs, leaving him bare, like in God's image and likeness. He admires his man, although he knows that they have to hurry a bit.

"Give me lube" Kraft hisses to his partner. Michi, dazed by his boyfriend's beauty, take the bottle out of drawer and hands him. After squeezing some gel onto his hand, Stefan warms it up. Then he leans to his lover and places a kiss on his forehead. His right hand automatically clutches on his lover's swollen cock and slides up. The warmth of blondie's body meets with cold of the brunette's hand. The best of all contrasts. Loud whimper coming from Michael sounds like invitation. Kraft of course takes this opportunity; movements of his hand fasten, and the older man's reactions drive him crazy. Choked moans, bitten lips, head slightly leaned back.The faster are movements of Kraft's hand, the louder and faster are Hayböck's breaths. The blonde man feels that heat in his lower abs. He feels that he's close to the climax, this warming him up touch turns him on. Stefan notices that, then he interrupts those activities and breaks the last barrier separating him from reality.

The atmosphere thickens and light burning in the bedroom gives that special feeling. Even those rose petals fit there. They look in each other's eyes, worshipping each other's bodies. Michi supports himself on his forearms just to have better sight on upcoming actions.

"I've already prepared myself" Stefan winks to his partner lying under him. He licks his lips and provokes him successfully.

"Naughty!" Hayböck smirks. Suddenly everything becomes quiet, when with one move Kraft connects their bodies. Both react on this sudden feeling with quiet gasp. Michael's hand runs down his lover's chest, but avoids touching him down there. The brunette pushes his hips slowly, breathing loudly. He grips his nails into Hayböck's shoulders and forces him to sit. The blonde man repays with caressing his lover's hips. Stefan treats that as another offer, so he speeds the pace. So good, so beautiful, so blissful. And sticky from precome and sweat. These things happen.

A choked whimper runs off the brunette's mouth when he feels that specific pain deep inside him. It makes him speed up the pace even more. He leans his head back, so he let the blonde man play with his neck. Michi accepts the offer and bites into Kraft's skin, leaving a mark on it. In the meantime rest of his body has its own mind, since he grips his lover's hips. They look in their eyes, while sticking their foreheads. The desire attracts them. Widened pupils, fast breaths - oxitocine and endorphines hit hard. A scene taken fron some good porn: Stefan riding Michael and quietly moaning his name, blinded by pleasure.

Suddenly everything stops for a while, when they simultaneously feel the sudden wave of orgasm. Michi as first achieves his private climax. Tensed muscles, nails nearly breaking into Kraft's skin. Senses turn off. He feels how he fills his lover's ass up with semen. Stefan joins him in a no time. His lead leaned back, eyes closed, bitten lips. Strings of come dirt their stomachs. Their breaths are erratic and fast. Their bodies pulse as fast as ther heartbeats. But they're fulfilled. And that's important.

From one body they become two. Kraft reaches for some wet tissues. He cleans Michael from some dirt. He lets his partner do the same. But the bedding needs to be changed. These things also happen. Fortunately clean bedding is under the bed. The dirty from semen one is replaced by fresh one, smelling like fabric softener. There is no time for some affection, so they're going to sleep.

"Goodnight, sweetie and good luck tomorrow. Next time it's your turn to be on podium" Michael whispers directly into Stefan's ear.

"Goodnight, Michi. I promise, I'll be at least third" the younger one answers and they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [vodkaforprevc.tumblr.com](http://vodkaforprevc.tumblr.com)


End file.
